puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Desperado
, was a professional wrestling stable in Wrestle-1. Formed by Masayuki Kono in September 2013, Desperado is the top heel group in Wrestle-1. When the rest of the group turned on their leader, Masayuki Kono, Tajiri and The Punisher Big Brute and El Hijo del Pantera and Kohei Sato and Masayuki Kono left the stable. On October 13, the stable was renamed to . On January, 2017 Real Desperado quietly disbanded with Mazada and Nosawa Rongai started to wrestle more with the Wrestle-1 regular roster and Hino didn't appeard more in Wrestle-1. History Desperado (2013-2015) On September 8, 2013, Kono teamed with Masakatsu Funaki in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Katsuyori Shibata and Kazushi Sakuraba. Following the match, Kono turned on Funaki, hitting his mentor with a steel chair and beating him down with help from Kohei Sato and Ryoji Sai. Kono and Funaki faced off in a singles match at Wrestle 1's second show on September 15, where Kono was victorious with help from Sai and Kazma Sakamoto. Kono, Sai and Sakamoto, replacing an injured Kohei Sato, formed a stable named Desperado, which was in October also joined by René Duprée. On March 2, 2014, Dupree took part in the big Kaisen: Outbreak event, teaming with Desperado member Masayuki Kono and Samoa Joe losing to Rob Terry, Keiji Mutoh and Taiyo Kea in a six-man tag team match. In early 2014, after Desperado had failed in their attempt to recruit KAI to the stable, Kono entered a new feud with the self-proclaimed ace of Wrestle-1. The feud culminated on July 6 in a grudge match, where Kono put the future of Desperado on the line. Kono, however, was victorious over Kai, forcing him to have his head shaved. On September 21, Kono entered the Wrestle-1 Championship tournament, defeating Jiro Kuroshio in his first round match. The following day, Kono handed Wrestle-1 founder Keiji Mutoh his first loss since March 2012 by submitting him in a three-on-four handicap match, where he, Kazma Sakamoto and Ryoji Sai faced Mutoh and the Novus stable (Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi and Rionne Fujiwara). On September 23, Kono defeated Yusuke Kodama to advance to the semifinals of the Wrestle-1 Championship tournament. On October 8, Kono defeated Masakatsu Funaki in their semifinal match, after Funaki's training partner Tajiri turned on him and joined Desperado. Later that same day, Kono defeated Kai to win the tournament and become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Champion. Following his win, Kono nominated Keiji Mutoh as his first challenger for the title, claiming that he was going to retire Mutoh at his 30th anniversary event on November 1. On November 1, Kono lost the title to Mutoh in his first defense. Later that same month, Kono and Tajiri took part in the First Tag League Greatest tournament, set to determine the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions, where they won their block with a clean record of four wins and zero losses, advancing to the semifinals. On November 30, 2014, Kono and Tajiri were eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by Akira and Manabu Soya. On 30 January 2015, Sakamoto received his first title shot in Wrestle-1, when he and Desperado's newest member Koji Doi unsuccessfully challenged Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On February 13, 2015, after Kazma Sakamoto and Koji Doi defeated Andy Wu and El Hijo del Pantera, he turned on Andy Wu an join to Desperado. On April 4, 2015, El Hijo del Pantera defeated Andy Wu with help from desperado to advanced to the semifinals, but on May 5, he lost the semifinals to Minoru Tanaka, and The Punisher Big Brute rushed out to attack the W-1 wrestlers as he aligned himself with Desperado. On May 23, 2015, The Punisher Big Brute draw in a two out of three falls match against Ryota Hama. On May 16, 2015, Tajiri defeated Minoru Tanaka at a Wrestle-1 event to capture the European Wrestling Promotion EWP Intercontinental Championship. A week later, Tajiri unsuccessfully challenged Tanaka for the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. On May 30, Tajiri lost the EWP Intercontinental Championship back to Tanaka in a Title vs. Title match also contested for the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. Following the match, Desperado turned on Tajiri and kicked him out of the stable. On June 20, 2015, Pantera was defeated by Andy Wu. After the match he shook Andy Wu's hand and left the group. On August 2, 2015, Kazma Sakomoto defeated Jay Freddie at the first round, and he advanced to quarters-finals. Koji Doi defeated Masayuki Kono with help from Kazma Sakomoto. After the match, he and Kazma Sakomoto attacked Masayuki Kono and announced that Masayuki Kono was banned from the group. Later that night, he advanced for the second round but lost to Tajiri at the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. On August 8, 2015, at the quarters-finals, Kazma Sakomoto defeated Kaz Hayashi to advance to the semi-finals. On August 30, 2015, on the semi-finals, Kazma Sakomoto was defeated by Shuji Kondo and failed to advance to the finals at the Wrestle 1 Grand Prix. On September 6, 2015, there was Desperado vs Desperado, Masayuki Kono vs Kazma Sakamoto, and Koji Doi, Kazma Sakamoto and Koji Doi defeated Masayuki Kono with help from NOSAWA Rongai, and Rongai joined the group. On September 21, 2015, Koji Doi and Mazada defeated Ryota Hama, and Shota and Mazada joined the group. On October 9, 2015 Kazma Sakamoto lost to Tajiri after the match Sakamoto attacked Tajiri, but a ECW original Tommy Dreamer made the save. On October 13, the stable was renamed Real Desperado. Real Desperado (2015-2017) On October 13 Kazma Sakamoto, Koji Doi and Nosawa Rongai said that they were focused on the UWA World Trios Championship. On October 24, Kazma Sakamoto and Nosawa Rongai defeated Jackets (Jiro Kuroshio and Yasufumi Nakanoue). Later that night, Koji Doi was defeated by Seiki Yoshioka. After the match, Kazma Sakamoto, Koji Doi and Nosawa Rongai attacked Seiki Yoshioka, Yasufumi Nakanoue and Jiro Kuroshio. On October 31, 2015, they tried to recruit Daiki Inaba, who declined the offer. On November 3, Kazma Sakamoto, Koji Doi and Nosawa Rongai defeated Jackets (Jiro Kuroshio, Seiki Yoshioka and Yasufumi Nakanoue) to win the UWA World Trios Championship. On November 23, Mazada failed to capture the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship from Andy Wu. On November 27 Kazma Sakamoto, Koji Doi and Nosawa Rongai lost the UWA World Trios Championship to Jackets. After the match Yuji Hino came out with a Real Desperado shirt and joined the stable attcking Yasufumi Nakanoue, thus becoming the fifth member of group. On January 10, 2016, Yuji Hino defeated Manabu Soya to win the Wrestle-1 Championship. After Hino retained the Wrestle-1 Champion against Minoru Tanaka, Shuji Kondo challenged Hino for the Wrestle-1 Championship and Hino and Kazma Sakamoto challenged Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. They entered a rivalry with TriggeR and were attacked by TriggeR twice. On March 6, Kazma Sakamoto and Yuji Hino defeated TriggeR (Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo) to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. After the match, New Wild Order (Jun Kasai and Manabu Soya) challenged Yuji Hino and Kazma Sakamoto for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On March 27, Nosawa Rongai, Kazma Sakamoto and Yuji Hino challenged Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri for the UWA World Trios Championship. On June 8, Sakamoto and Hino lost the titles to Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yuji Okabayashi. On August 19, Koji Doi left the stable to form a team with Kumagoro. On August 31, Sakamoto's contract with Wrestle-1 expired and he became a freelancer once again. On December 9, Rongai, Jun Kasai and Shuji Kondo defeated Andy Wu, Seiki Yoshioka and Daiki Inaba to win the UWA World Trios Championship. Later that night, MAZADA defeated Yusuke Kodama to win the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. On January, 2017 Real Desperado quietly disbanded with Mazada and Nosawa Rongai started to wrestle more with the Wrestle-1 regular roster and Hino didn't appeard more in Wrestle-1. Members Real Desperado } |- |Mazada | - |- |Yuji Hino (third leader) | - |} Desperado ;Associates In wrestling *'Yuji Hino's Finishing moves' **''Fucking Bomb'' (Delayed one shoulder powerbomb, with theatrics) **''Sekaiichi no German Suplex Hold'' (Bridging delayed German suplex) *'Mazada's Finishing moves' **''Shoda Drop'' (Fisherman driver) **Swinging reverse STO *'Nosawa Rongai's Finishing moves' **High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated or kneeling opponent **''Mi Amor de Mi Novia'' (Arm wrench inside cradle) **''NOSAWA Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Shining wizard *'Kazma Sakamoto's finishing moves' **Chokeslam **''Kazmax'' (Side slam) **''Rydeen Bomb'' (Sitout spinebuster)' *'Koji Doi's finishing moves **''The Motherfucker'' (Double underhook facebuster) **''Liger Bomb'' (Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) **Spinning spinebuster **Lariat *'Masayuki Kono's finishing moves' **Chokebomb **''Giant Knee Drop'' (Diving knee drop) **Running or a jumping knee *'Kohei Sato's Finishing moves' **Bridging German suplex **Cross armbreaker **''Pole Star''(Scoop brainbuster) *'Ryoji Sai's Finishing moves' **''Nachi Waterfall'' (Diving double foot stomp) **''Sidmouth'' (Bridging wrist-clutch belly to back suplex) **''Sky Kick'' (Running punt) *'The Punisher Big Brute finishing moves' **''Punderhook Suplex'' (Double underhook suplex) *'El Hijo del Pantera finishing moves' **''La Alejandrina'' **''Plancha Suicida'' (Suicide dive) **''Swanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) *'René Duprée finishing moves' **''Bonsoir / Duprée Bomb / Duprée Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) *'Samoa Joe finishing moves' **''Kokina Clutch'' (Rear naked choke, sometimes transitioned into a suplex) **''Island Driver'' (Sitout side powerslam) or an (over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **Muscle buster, sometimes from the second rope Championships and accomplishments Desperado *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time) – Masayuki Kono **Wrestle-1 Championship Tournament (2014) –Masayuki Kono **EWP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) – Tajiri Real Desperado *'Wrestle-1' **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - Kazma Sakamoto, Koji Doi and Nosawa Rongai (1), Nosawa Rongai, Jun Kasai and Shuji Kondo (1) **Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time) - Yuji Hino **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Yuji Hino and Kazma Sakamoto **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship (1 time) - MAZADA References Category:Wrestle-1 Units Category:Units